Los días de nuestro entrenamiento
by Pulgarcita23
Summary: Siempre hay cosas que hacer en los campamentos militares, ademas de entrenar. Como cocinar, hacer guardia, trabajar en la enfermería o prender el fuego. Y los soldados de "la mejor tropa de todos los tiempos" no se salvan de esta cotidianidad, que también vuelve memorable esos días de sus vidas, donde aprendieron algo más que a disparar un cañon. Serie de Viñetas.
1. Rice Again

**Disclaimer:** La película Mulan y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Rice again

Chien-Po estaba harto. Desde que llegó al campamento no hubo un día en que no comiese arroz, hervido en el almuerzo y en caldo, que más parecía agua sucia con algún puerro flotante, a la noche. Los viernes eran, por lejos, el mejor día, ese día podía saborear algunos pedazos de pollo desmenuzado, aunque, claro, había tenido que buscarlos, cual cazador furtivo, en el morro de arroz de donde se servían las porciones.

Por supuesto que el entendía que estaban en periodo de guerra y que esa comida, tan barata y propia de su país, era la mejor opción. El hecho de que interpretara la situación de esta forma, que la comida, aunque repetitiva, no fuese desagradable y que tuviera un carácter sumamente afable y relajado, era lo único que evitaba que fuera a expresarle _claramente_ su opinión al cocinero.

Eso no quería decir que aceptara la situación y mucho menos que se resignase. Por ello siempre estaba buscando algo más para llevarse a la boca. Cerca de donde practicaban artes marciales, por ejemplo, había un nogal donde muchas veces sus compañeros iban a parar de una patada y él siempre estaba atento para recoger las nueces que cayesen.

Fue ese árbol, y sus frutos, el que permitió que se granjease el afecto de sus compañeros de armas. Por muy hambriento que estuviese y aunque no hubiese logrado recoger más de veinte nueces, su corazón generoso lo incitaba a compartirlas con todo el campamento (¡incluso con cara de arroz!). Entonces, cuando todos volvían desasosegados y arrastrando los pies a sus respectivas carpas, el deslizaba silenciosamente algunas en las manos de quienes habían ayudado en la recolección, es decir, quienes tenían un chichón o un ojo morado, cortesía del Capitán.

Todos los soldados notaron esta atención y no dudaron en devolvérsela, con pequeños gestos. No le gritaban cuando su temor al agua provocaba que todos terminasen zambullidos, y cuando logro hacerlo sin dudar en un solo tronco recibió calurosos aplausos. Le ofrecían sus pedazos de pollo desmenuzado y cuando se armó la Fiesta de los Peces le dieron la porción más grande. Además muchas noches se encontraba con algún bocadillo en su carpa, ya fuesen bayas, algunas pequeñas patatas e incluso, en una oportunidad, un tazón de arroz con verduras.

En esa ocasión, mientras usaba los palillos de arroz que le había regalado su abuelita, «Guárdalos para una ocasión especial» le había dicho, pensó que si habría de comer arroz por lo que le quedaba de vida, solo lo haría si era compartiéndolo con esos hombres.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado la viñeta y si no es asi por favor ¡díganmelo en un review! Quiero mejorar, pero uno no suele ver sus errores (le tengo especial miedo al OoC) a menos que se lo señalen.

No suelo poner títulos en inglés, pero así le decía mi madre a mi abuela cuando en épocas de vacas flacas ella cocinaba arroz muy seguido. Tomenlo como un pequeño homenaje a ellas.

Mi idea es escribir seis viñetas, con los personajes más importantes del periodo de entrenamiento de los soldados.


	2. La Fiesta de los Peces

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que suene conocido es Disney.

La Fiesta de los Peces

No era cosa común que Yao respetase a alguien. ¿A Shang? Solo por temor, no fuera cosa que lo usará de nuevo, y en serio, como blanco de sus flechas. ¿Chen-Po y Ling? Eran sus compañeros, quizás podrían convertirse en sus amigos, así que simplemente quería mantener una buena relación. ¿Los demás soldados? Para evitarse problemas, pero si alguno venía a querer hacerse el gracioso no habría aviso de "No quiero buscapleitos en mi campamento" que valiese.

Solo había una persona, entre todas las de la tropa, que se había ganado su auténtico respeto.

Cara de arroz.

Ping, como debería empezar a llamarlo.

Ese muchacho, al principio escuálido y patético, que había recuperado la flecha, devolviéndoles a todos la voluntad y el entusiasmo, que le había dejado un ojo morado al Capitán y podía llevar más bolsas de arroz que cualquiera cuando trasladaban el campamento. Ese muchacho que, pese a las bromas de las que había sido víctima al comienzo, acepto con una sonrisa y sin rencores la vara que le ofrecía en son de paz.

Claro que ahora le corroía el gusanito de la competencia. Un hombre que se hubiese ganado su respeto era un digno contrincante y no una simple diversión como todos esos pelagatos a quienes tumbaba de un golpe. Y así fue como empezó todo.

"Te reto" se volvió una frase característica del más bajo de los soldados. Como le derrotaba Ping, de las mejores historias en torno a la hoguera. Pese a su fuerza, había sido derribado en ocho golpes cuando hicieron artes marciales. Treinta segundo más rápido cruzaba el joven Fa el puente de troncos, aunque en ese aspecto ambos admitían que Chien-Po los había humillado, cruzándolo en solo cuarenta segundos. Y solo por un instante Yao podía jactarse de ser el más rápido cruzando el campo de flechas incendiadas.

Por lo que la tarde en que todos fueron al río a la "Práctica de reflejos" como lo llamaba Shang, es decir atrapar peces para la cena en la jerga de los soldados, nadie se sorprendió de escuchar esa frasecita. Lo único extraño fue el momento, ya que fue luego de que se les diese la orden de ir a practicar equilibrio, osea golpear piedras con el cubo de agua en la cabeza, hasta la hora de la cena. Advirtiendo esto el Capitán se acercó a ellos, que seguían con las piernas en el agua, en su caballo.

—No voy a permitir que se escaqueen del entrenamiento —les dijo seriamente, más luego de unos segundos soltó un suspiro de resignación y se sonrió de lado —. Pero en definitiva vais a estar haciendo algo, porque solo omitiré esta falta si a todos los peces que atrapen los limpian, los cocinan y los _sirven_ a sus compañeros. Si cuando regresamos del bosque no está todo listo…

—Responderemos ante usted —completó socarronamente Yao, que aunque no había entendido el porqué del cambio de decisión de su superior sí que sabía cómo terminaba esa frase.

Shang se alejó luego de dirigirle una fría mirada. Quedando ambos soldados, pantalones sobre las rodillas, el viento que movía los bambúes acariciando sus rostros y el sol ocultándose tras sus espaldas. Huelga decir que fue una competencia pareja. Yao era más rápido, pero hacía mucho ruido y espantaba a los peces, lo que era aprovechado por Ping que, con precisión, levantaba manojos de ellos. Rápidamente llenaron cinco canastas cada uno, y cuando los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en el lago decidieron dejarlo en un empate y dirigirse a la improvisada cocina.

Todavía no se tenían suficiente confianza como para mantener largas conversaciones, así que mientras prendían el fuego, limpiaban y asaban los peces las únicas palabras que cruzaron fueron las comúnes peticiones culinarias. Pero cuando llegaron al lugar designado para almorzar y se encontraron con todos estaban allí, charlando, riendo, bromeando y con hasta unas botellas de sake abiertas, ambos pudieron leer en la mirada del otro un claro "¿Qué hacemos ahora?", como si no necesitarán de palabras para comunicarse, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No era para menos, pues ese remarcado _servirles_ de Shang solo podía indicar una cosa: que ceremonialmente tendrían que ir plato por plato dándoles las mejores porciones a sus compañeros, servirle el té o el sake a quien se lo solicitase y esperar al final para comer ellos.

—Dividir y vencer —contestó Ping a la muda pregunta y se dirigió derechito hacia la mitad donde se encontraba el Capitán, que habitualmente comía solo, puesto que sabía que de seguro tendría alguna barrabasada preparada para su compañero, ya que no había cosa que el Capitán soportase menos que la faltas de respeto, y que con el mal genio de este no acabarían bien la noche.

Por lo que Yao se dirigió al otro extremo, donde sus amigos solo le dirigieron frases sencillas y con la gracia de los clásicos "Solo le falta el delantal, _señorita_ ", "Más té, _querida_ ". En un momento estuvo por soltarle un puñetazo a uno de los hombres, pero la mirada reprobadora de Ping, que parecía seguir todos sus movimientos lo detuvo; sumado al hecho de que por mirarle en muchacho le había echado té encima a Chi Fu, y eso les había hecho tanto la noche a todos que ya no necesitaron hacerle más bromas al morrudo soldado para divertirse. Por lo que entre carcajadas le dieron lugar para que se sentase, de una buena vez, a comer.

Fue entonces cuando se inició la algarabía, de esas que solo puede iniciarse en un campamento de soldados que no saben cuando deberán ir al frente, donde anécdotas se vuelven leyendas, y se bromea a costa del consejero del emperador. Allí Yao pensó que si bien el único que se había ganado su respeto era el joven Fa, bien podía tratar respetuosamente a todos, ya que cuando el trato cordial cundía…se armaba la fiesta.

* * *

¿Tomatazos? En la cajita azul. ¿Cartas bomba? Lo siento el correo ya no las envía, con el temita de los atentados se pusieron muy exigentes con eso.


	3. Mujeres y Retorcijones

**Disclaimer:** Si les suena familiar, es propiedad de Disney.

Mujeres y retorcijones

Por décima vez en la noche Ling soltó un suspiro y se dio vuelta en el catre de la enfermería, esta vez quedando con la vista hacia el blanco y amplio techo de la carpa. Estaba tendido desde las seis y media de la tarde, momento en el cual Yao, Chien-Po y él se habían descompuesto terriblemente, ensuciando las tablas que intentaban romper y la arena de ese sector de entrenamiento con el líquido putrefacto y rojo que expulsaron por sus bocas.

Ante tal espectáculo el Capitán los había enviado inmediatamente a la enfermería. Allí el médico del ejercito les entregó una palangana a cada uno, les ordenó acostarse en los camastros y les aseguró, entrecerrando hasta convertir en dos finas líneas los de por si rasgados ojos, que si una gota de la vomitina se les escapaba serían ellos mismos quienes limpiaran. Además les pregunto que habían comido que los había puesto en tal estado.

—Yao encontró un arbusto de cerezas silvestres, así que durante la hora del descanso recogimos una buena cantidad y las lavamos en el arroyo para comerlas —respondió Chien-Po con tranquilidad—. Les ofrecimos a los demás soldados, sin embargo en ese momento estaban haciendo otras cosas, así que nos limitamos a señalarles donde encontrarlas.

— ¡Hombres estúpidos! —había replicado el hombre, a la vez que ofuscado se dirigía a la salida— ¡Ustedes y todos los que los vieron! ¿Es que acaso no saben que las cerezas crecen en los árboles y que las bayas rojas y redondas son siempre venenosas? ¡Ahora tendré que buscar el condenado arbusto y colocarle un cartel! De lo contrario esto estará a reventar por la noche.

Tras estas palabras había dejado solos a los tres amigos. Estos recorrieron con la mira la gran carpa; al fondo había dos filas enfrentadas de cinco camastros cada una, cerca de la puerta y por lo tanto de ellos se hallaba una mesa más alta, cubierta por una tela de lino tan blanca como las paredes y a la par una estantería con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, muchas vendas y algunos frascos con lo que parecían ser hierbas medicinales. Se dirigieron hacia la fila de camastros de la derecha, notando que en la de enfrente había tres camas ocupadas, dos por soldados que por las quemaduras que ostentaban debían ser del grupo que había practicado con los cañones la noche anterior y otra por uno de los más jóvenes del campamento, que había recibido una piedra en la cabeza esa misma mañana.

No habían terminado de acostarse que ya estaban reclinándose sobre la palangana, por el exceso que había subido nuevamente por sus gargantas, quemándolas en el proceso. Así se pasaron la siguiente media hora, hasta que sus estómagos eliminaron todo lo que tenían dentro. Luego de eso iniciaron los retorcijones, los ruidos, los olores y, por supuesto, los chistes cortesía del más delgaducho de los soldados.

Su primera víctima había sido Yao, quien era terriblemente estruendoso, en palabras de Ling parecía el cielo de la ciudad imperial durante los festejos de año nuevo. En cambio a Chien-Po lo acuso de ninja: silencioso pero poderoso. A ambos les recomendó ir a los santuarios, rezarles a sus ancestros, salvar sus almas…porque lo que era el cuerpo, ya lo tenían podrido.

Sus dos amigos, incómodos y molestos como estaban, no podían responderle nada, ya que él no estaba, por el momento, soltando gases. Por lo que los tres agradecieron cuando se pagaron las velas y llego la hora de dormir: Ling por no haber sido víctima de bromas de venganza y los otros dos porque su compañero por fin se callaría.

Lo que no sabían ellos es que el chistoso del grupo los seguiría escuchando, porque rara vez lograba dormirse de inmediato, por muy cansado que estuviese. Por ello estaba dando vueltas sobre el camastro, primero buscando una posición más cómoda y a partir de la tercera porque las molestias estomacales empezaron a atacarlo a él.

Por supuesto que él no perturbaría el sueño de sus amigos, así que se limitaba a soltar suspiros cuando rodaba sobre si mismo e intentar ser tan silencioso como Chien-Po en el otro aspecto. Al final y al cabo estaba acostumbrado a que le costara dormir por las noches.

Había sido así desde que llegó al campamento, durante el día podía mostrarse animado, hacer chistes, distraerse con todo el movimiento a su alrededor. Pero cuando llegaba la noche y el campamento se sumía en el silencio no tenía con que alejar sus miedos. Porque eso es lo que le pasaba a Ling, estaba aterrado, aterrado de no saber si amanecería al día siguiente, de la incertidumbre de las cosas que podían llegar a ocurrir en el campo de batalla, de saber que quizás no regresase a casa; por eso siempre se mostraba tan alegre, así intentaba alejar sus temores y, tal vez, ayudar a alejar los del otro.

Mientras observaba, con los ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, el techo de la carpa y escuchaba los ronquidos de sus compañeros pensó que lo que quizás necesitará era una mujer. Una presencia suave y risueña, de piel pálida y mirada brillante, en su cama para alejar los fantasmas. Aunque en esos momentos se le antojaba más una enfermerita, de esas que acarician los cabellos de sus pacientes y les preguntan si están bien.

La idea de una mujer en el campamento militar le hizo reír y como aún lo lograba conciliar el sueño intento imaginársela. Al principio de seguro sería un desastre, aunque debía admitir que todos ellos lo habían sido, se podría nerviosa rodeada de tantos hombres, le faltaría fuerza y querría bañarse sola. Con una risilla se acordó de Ping, a quien hacía unos días había visto bordear el arroyo, como queriendo entrar pero sin atreverse a desvestirse.

La verdad, pensó Ling, Cara de Arroz es lo más parecido a una mujer que hay en este campamento y he de admitir que es quien ha tenido la mejora más impresionante e increíble. Tal vez, si entrase una verdadera mujer en el ejército podría llegar a ser igual de grandiosa. Me gustaría verlo.

Tan absorto estaba en sus imaginaciones que no notó que una grácil figura se deslizaba entre los camastros hasta que se posicionó a su lado. Ahogó un grito al darse cuenta que no se trataba de otro que el joven en quien había estado pensando. Este debió haber notado la sorpresa en sus ojos por lo que se encogió de hombros y susurró que estaba de guardia y había pasado a ver que todo estuviese en orden.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó con una sonrisa afable.

Ling respondió que tan bien como puede estar cualquiera que tenga un cañón en su estómago, a lo que el muchacho solo pudo fruncir las cejas, aún sin borrar la sonrisa y dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro le dijo que descansase. Una vez que salió de la carpa el paciente volvió los ojos hacia el techo, pensando que sin ser una enfermera Ping le había levantado bastante el ánimo.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez se trataba de ese vínculo de amistad que estaban empezando a forjar y que era esta la que alejaba a los fantasmas. Por lo que decidió que la chica por la que el lucharía, la razón por la que se enfrentaría con valentía al enemigo, debía ser una buena amiga, además de suave, risueña, de piel pálida y de mirada brillante.

—Y tener mejor sentido del humor que Ping —agregó con otra risilla, antes de caer, de una vez, profundamente dormido.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Puede que haya sido algo asqueroso pero intenté plasmarlo de la forma más divertida posible.

El proximo capítulo será sobre Chi-Fu...estoy en contra del bashing, pero no es que suela tener buena suerte este personaje, o que sea un hombre muy querido por los soldados del campamento ¿verdad?

¡Nos leemos!


	4. El rey de la roca

**Disclaimer:** La película Mulan y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Disney, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito para jugar con ellos sin fines de lucro.

El rey de la roca

En los primeros días de entrenamiento, cierto soldado, y no hay que ser un genio para adivinar cual, había incinerado la carpa del consejero del Emperador. Por ello el Capitán Shang se había visto en la obligación de cederle la suya a quién tenía el poder, conferido por la pluma y el papel, de decidir que sería de la tropa que estaba empezando a entrenar.

Esos días habían quedado atrás. Shang se había construido otra carpa y sus hombre habían mejorado exponencialmente. Sin embargo el hombrecillo de finos bellos faciales no se había perturbado ni un ápice, y ni hablar de cambiar de opinión. Basta decir con que ese mismo día le había dejado bien en claro al Capitán. Esto le producía una satisfacción tremenda ¡Era tan lindo humillar a alguien que si bien podía reducirlo con sus brazos no tenía poder para contrariarlo!

Para premiarse a si mismo Chi-Fu , había decidido ir a tomar un baño en el lago próximo al campamento, pero no sería un baño cualquiera, como los que tomaban esos hombrezuelos con los que se había visto obligado a convivir. Tarareando como solo pueden tararear aquellas personas que consideran que hay algo o alguien que las vuelve intocables, el consejero del Emperador tomaba lo que necesitaba.

Primero sus toallas y toallones de hilo egipcio, regalos de cierto amigo del emperador con nombre extraño ¿Marces Pollo? ¿Morcos Pala?, daba igual. Luego, de la caja donde guardaba la tinta y utensilios de escritura, un aceite de rosas, que le había obsequiado la mujer más bella y refinada de toda China: su madre. A continuación se desvistió, algo que será mejor no describir, y mientras se envolvía en el toallón se calzó las blancas sandalias con ribete de hilo de oro, que le había dado el Emperador como despedida.

Pavoneándose, como si todos quisieran admirar su figura, se dirigió al lago y sacándose todo lo que le cubría se encaminó hacia una roca en el centro, donde podría dejar sus pertenencias lejos de las manos de cualquiera que se acercará a la orilla para ver si tenía la oportunidad de birlar algún objeto.

Mientras caminaba por el agua, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna, notó que esta se movía en exceso y en un momento hubiera podido jurar que sintió como algo le rozaba la pierna, pero estaba todo tan silencioso y pacífico que se limitó a encogerse de hombros al llegar a la roca. Después de todo no creía que los hombres de Shang quisieran darse un baño, y en caso de que se cumpliera esa rara posibilidad era imposible que todos esos indisciplinados pudieran camuflarse y ser lo suficientemente sigilosos como para atacarlo por sorpresa ¡Antes estarían golpeándose entre ellos!

Chi-Fu empezó a acicalarse, se frotaba por aquí, se refregaba el aceite por allá, y estaba en un estado de máxima paz interior cuando una risita lo puso alerta. Miró hacia donde estaban sus cosas y no notó nada extraño, un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse para encontrar el vació. Cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso y cuando su paranoia estaba llegando a límites insospechados, sucedió.

Cuatro pares de manos se le echaron encima y lo hundieron, dándole tiempo solo para soltar un chillido. En cuanto sintió que la presión aflojaba subió a la superficie, preparado para huir de ese ataque sorpresa, nadando tan rápido como sus delgadas piernas se lo permitían; sin embargo en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos no se encontró con una avanzada de fornido hunos, sino con esa barra de brutos barbajanes que se hacían llamar soldados.

A primera vista podía decir que estaban todos allí, riéndose a mandíbula batiente de la fechoría cometida, pero tras una rápida y segunda revisión noto que faltaba "el flaco, el gordo y el feo" y claro, ese muchacho tan extraño que no hacía otra cosa que generar complicaciones. Tan concentrado estaba en estos pensamientos que recién cuando se giró hacia la roca donde había dejado sus posesiones notó que estas ya no estaban. En cambio parado, sin pudor ni cubierta alguna, estaba Yao.

— ¿Es que acaso usted es el rey de la roca, y por ello puede dejar sus bártulos sobre ella?— bramo el hombrecillo, cruzándose de brazos.

Desde atrás uno de los hombres que lo habían hundido respondió gritando que alguien que gritase como niñita jamás podría ser el rey de la roca. De esa forma se inició una nueva ronda de risas, acrecentadas por el hecho de que Ling, quien había tomado los objetos personales del consejero, empezará a arrojar las sandalias como si de pelotas se tratasen.

Para esos hombres no hubo situación más divertida que ver al escuálido hombrecillo, que solía verlos con aires de superioridad, saltar y retorcerse, tratando de recuperar esos articulos. El orgullo vino después, cuando le dieron tregua y una (solo una) sandalia, pues aunque Chi-Fu mascullara "insubordinados" desde la orilla, ellos sabían que habían podido organizarse para tenderle una emboscada, y de puertas adentro eso tenía tanto mérito como un ataque sorpresa efectivo al ejercito enemigo.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, deje este fic abandonado por demasiado tiempo. En mi defensa solo puedo decir que empezé la facu ¡Y estaba totalmente desorientada! Los tiempos no me daban para nada, porque no sabía como organizarme. Pero ahora estoy dispuesta a volver con todas las ganas.

Además solo faltan dos capitulitos para terminar este fic, y supongo que ya se imaginarán quienes serán nuestros personajes centrales. Espero que esas viñetas me salgan mejor que esta, siento que ha sido muy descriptiva y como que le falta...no se "cuerpo". Porfis, dejenme su opinion al respecto abajo ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar a partir de ellas!


	5. Fuerza y Disciplina

**Disclaimer:** La protagonista de este pequeño relato, así como la historia que lo inspiró son propiedad de Disney.

Fuerza y Disciplina

No podía dar ni un paso más. La caña de bambú, de donde colgaban dos pesadas bolsas de arroz se clavaba en su espalda. Ya no sentía los brazos ni los pies, debido a la larga caminata iniciada para trasladar el campamento. Su cuerpo, en vez de haberse tonificado con los entrenamientos anteriores, estaba más débil que nunca. La cabeza parecía a punto de estallar y la visión se le nublaba, sus compañeros eran un borrón blanquecino.

Las piernas le fallaron.

Cayó

Apenas si sentía las garritas de Mushu en sus mejillas. Solo quería quedarse allí tendida, rendirse. Luego sintió que alguien tiraba de la caña que todavía sostenía en sus antaño suaves manos y al levantar la vista vio la mirada imperturbable, hosca, degradante de su Capitán. Entonces fueron la decepción y la vergüenza los sentimientos que llenaron su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo pude pensar por un instante que lograría comportarme como un hombre, que podría salvar a mi padre?" Se preguntaba aún tendida en el suelo, dejando que los demás se adelantasen pues no quería compartir con ellos el camino si no estaba llevando una carga, y cuando empezó a avanzar lentamente, cerrando los ojos a la mirada preocupada del dragón. Ella no merecía preocupación alguna.

Ni siquiera se acercó a cenar, uso ese tiempo para armar su carpa, de la cual recién salió al escuchar el silencio de la noche, pensando que ya todos se habrían ido a dormir. Pero se encontró con la persona con la que menos quería cruzarse, y las palabras que le dijo a la par que le entregaba las riendas de su caballo solo venían a confirmar lo que había estado pensando esa tarde. Debía largarse, no servía para esto.

Pero ¿Acaso aquello significaba que su padre debía ocupar su lugar? Eso era inadmisible; debía hacer algo para poder quedarse y tenía que ser esa noche. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando la sombra que proyectaba el gran poste con la flecha clavada ilumino su mente.

Corrió a por las pesas que representaban fuerza y disciplina y empezó a escalar. No importaba cuanta veces se cayera, volvía a intentarlo, pues esa era su única esperanza. El sol ya estaba empezando a salir cuando se le ocurrió que quizás estaba haciendo algo mal. No solo esa noche, sino todas las jornadas anteriores: se había confundido, ella debía aparentar ser un hombre, no convertirse en uno olvidando quien era realmente.

Se dio cuenta de que tal vez no tenía la fuerza física suficiente para cargar un par de bolsas de arroz sobre sus hombros, pero si la de voluntad para no dejar las cosas a medio camino. No tenía conocimiento en ninguna disciplina marcial, pero si tenía disciplinada su mente para poder descubrir y seguir un método que la condujesen a cierto resultado. Esas no era cargas, sino apoyos.

Ya casi lo lograba. Las cintas negra, de donde colgaban las doradas pesas, se clavaban en su manos. Los codos y rodillas escocían, debido a la los raspones provocados por la larga subida iniciada para llegar a la flecha. Su cuerpo, en vez de hallarse cansado por la ardua noche, estaba más cargado de adrenalina que nunca. Las gotas de sudor brillaban por los primeros rayos del sol y su mirada estaba fija en el objetivo, la flecha que altiva solo se encontraba a un metro de distancia.

Sus manos se cerraron en torno a ella.

Lo había logrado

Apenas si sentía el calor del sol en su espalda y los vítores de los demás hombres. Solo quería quedarse allí sentada, sonreír. Luego vio cómo se abría la puerta de una de las carpas y arrojo la flecha en esa dirección. Entonces la mirada imperturbable, hosca, degradante de su Capitán se convirtió en una sonrisa de admiración y aprobación, y la confianza y el optimismo corrieron por las venas de la que en el futuro sería la más grande heroína de toda China.

* * *

¡Hola gente bonita! Vengo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, con nuestra heroína como protagonista y mi visión de porque ella logró superarse y llegar a ser lo que fue ¿Ustedes que opinan sobre su "transformación"?

El próximo sería el último capítulo, con el renombrado Capitán como protagonista. Creo que fue nombrado en todas las viñetas (y hay un motivo para ello) así que ya es tiempo de que tenga la suya.

Aún así se me ocurrió, cuando nombré a Mushu en este capítulo, que podía hacer un "Bonus Track" con el dragoncito al habla, peeero eso dependerá de ustedes. Dejadme en los comentarios si quieren que lo haga, y en ese caso sus deseos serán órdenes.

¡Muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo!


	6. Hermanos

**Disclaimer:** La película _Mulán_ es de Disney, el protagonista de este fic es mío (lo he secuestrado y encerrado en el sótano que no tengo).

Hermanos

Era una noche estrellada y el aire, cálido, traía el olor de las flores del cerezo. Como si en ningún campo de batalla se estuvieran disparando cañones, blandiendo espadas, derramando sangre, habría agregado cierto Capitán que bajo ese manto de estrellas esperaba, en la cima de una colina desde donde se veía todo el campamento, la llegada de quién sería su compañero de guardia.

Habría agregado eso, porque solo podía pensar en los horrores de la guerra que inundaba su nación, los jóvenes que podían estar muriendo en ese mismo instante, en las tablillas* cubiertas de sangre que quizás el mismo debería enviar a las familias de los hombres de los que velaba esa noche el sueño, integrantes de "la mejor tropa de todos los tiempos".

Por supuesto que esta no siempre lo había sido, en el primer día, sin tener consideración por el lugar y momento en el que se encontraban, se habían enzarzado en una bataola digna de burdel; y cuando comenzaron los entrenamientos solo se podía decir que eran patéticos y escuálidos. Eso lo había hecho pensar que había un largo camino que recorrer, porque no solo debería enseñarles a usar cañones, arcos y espadas, a estar en equilibrio y obedecer, sino también a sentirse hijos de una misma madre, la patria que los vio nacer, percibiéndolo a él como un hermano mayor y a todos los habitantes como hermanitos.

Por eso era el primero en levantarse y el último en irse a dormir, llevaba los mismos pesos que ellos al trasladar campamento y realizaba todos los ejercicios; era su forma de decirles que si él, que era igual de mortal y estaba pasando las mismas penurias, podía, ellos también.

De la misma forma era él quien cubría la guardia nocturna cuando el responsable de la misma no podía hacerlo, porque ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor le da el doble de trabajo a uno de los menores, solo porque otro de ellos está enfermo o herido? Aunque, para hacer honor a la verdad, esta vez sí que había tenido que solicitarlo.

Esa tarde tres de sus soldados, Ling, Yao y Chien Po para precisar habían tenido un serío problema estomacal. No le cabía ninguna duda de que era debido a esa costumbre del más grande de sus soldados de recolectar frutos y compartirlos, sobre todo porque había visto pasar refunfuñando al médico de campaña en dirección al bosque con un cartel de "No comer. Venenoso"; pero no podía culparlos, después de todo el arroz ya los estaba cansando, y estriñendo, a todos.

El tema es que a Ling y a Yao les tocaba vigilar esa noche, y no era seguro que una persona lo hiciese sola. Así que se había visto en la obligación de pedir un voluntario. No le sorprendió, aunque sí que agradeció, que fuese cierto muchacho, que a base de perseverancia y de no rendirse por ningún motivo se había convertido en el mejor soldado de todos. Realmente no podía haber elegido mejor compañero, pues este no se mostraría cohibido en su presencia ni lo trataría con mayor confianza que la debida, además estaría todo el tiempo con el oído atento y el ojo avizor.

Por esto sonrió, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre desde esa vez que el joven lo volteó de una patada, cuando lo vio acercarse agitando uno de los brazos y con el casco bajo el otro. Juntos se sentaron en una roca que coronaba el borde de la colina y en silencio contemplaron la luna. No era un silencio incómodo, sino complice, que solo se puede instalar entre aquellas personas que han forjado una relación a base de reconocerse y demostrarse mutuamente sus valores y debilidades. Pero en un momento ya no fue suficiente.

—Yo… —dijeron al uniso, y antes de que su inferior empezara a pedir disculpas Shang levanto las manos.

— Por favor, continua —solicitó amablemente. Pudo ver como quién se sentaba a su lado se removía nervioso, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Solo quería preguntarle porque nos permitió esa pequeña competencia a mí y a Yao, hace un par de semanas, con los peces —. Parecía a punto de agregar algo más, y así lo hizo con la voz un poco más suave de lo normal—. Y porque esa noche me pidió compartir con usted la mesa

Shang se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba que se sacase ese tema a colación. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que se sentía orgulloso de él y sus compañeros, y que eso lo cegaba al momento de dar autorizaciones, sin parecer un idiota? ¿Cómo decirle que lo veía como el Benjamín de esa tropa y que le era imposible negarle nada cuando clavaba su mirada en él como había hecho aquella tarde, sin herir el orgullo de su soldado? ¿De qué manera justificar que disfrutaba de su compañía y que algo similar a los celos brotaban de él cuando lo veía estar con los demás, sin parecer extremadamente raro? A él le habían enseñado a luchar, no a expresar sentimientos. Decidió tomar el camino fácil.

—Yao necesitaba algún tipo de escarmiento al respecto, y el tener que comportarse respetuosamente con sus compañeros, aún bajo presión, debe haberle enseñado una cosa o dos —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. En cuanto a compartir la mesa, no consideré necesario que pasases por el mismo trato —. No iba a decir nada más, pero en cuanto noto en los hombros y postura del chico una clara decepción decidió agregar—: Además no negarás que la conversación que tuvimos fue excelente.

Eso pareció animarlo, ya que sonrió un poco y levanto la cabeza.

—Supongo que tiene razón en lo de Yao, realmente estaba a punto de explotar cuando volqué el té y todos empezaron a reírse —observó el muchacho, quedándose pensativo unos segundos, para luego agregar casi para si mismo—: El consejero debería empezar a cuidarse las espaldas, los muchachos deben estar esperando la oportunidad para jugarle alguna barrabasada…el otro día los oí decir algo sobre el lago.

Shang pensó que Chi-Fu se lo tendría bien merecido, después de todo no les reconocía ningún progreso a sus soldados ni el esfuerzo que habían realizado. De no ser por los problemas que le acarrearían él mismo se sumaría a la broma.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Debería estar atento a alguna venganza? —interrogó a su inferior, a quien le llegó el turno de ponerse nervioso. Se notaba en como movía las piernas que colgaban de la roca mientras se pasaba afanosamente la mano por el cabello. Luego de unos momentos, mirando a las estrellas con una expresión entre maravillada y nostálgica (que logró que Shang, confundido, no pudiera apartar los ojos de su rostro) contestó:

—Mi padre decía que un buen lider, puede juzgarse de acuerdo al respeto que le tienen sus subordinados, y lo que ellos estarían dispuestos a hacer por él —volvió el rosto hacia su Capitán y sonriendo con sinceridad concluyó: —Usted es un buen Capitán, puede apostar nuestras vidas en ello.

Como Shang no pudo decir nada, había quedado totalmente sorprendido tras esa declaración, Ping se levantó un poco sonrojado y tras murmurar algo sobre dar unas rondas en la enfermería se retiró, creyendo que había abusado de la confianza de su superior.

No podía estar más equivocado. Porque esas palabras habían terminado de convencer al "Capitán de la mejor tropa de todos los tiempos" de que sus hombres habían llegado a donde él quería; que si ellos estaban dispuestos a dejar su sangre por él, de la misma forma que él mismo por ellos, era porque percibían que la causa que perseguían era mucho más grande y eso era una luz de esperanza para toda China.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (¡Que es más largo que los demás!), como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

No lo negaré, a veces Shang me saca de mis casillas, pero creo sinceramente de que él desea lo mejor para su nación y sus soldados. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

No diré nada sobre el Bonus Track de Mushu, todavía lo estoy pensando, ya que al igual que en todos los capítulos quiero hacer alguna referencia a alguna de las canciones de la película (preferentemene Hombres de Accion) y todavía no se bien que podría, valga la redundancia, referenciar.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _Pulgarcita_


End file.
